Legendary Witches: Final Act
by Doran Maya
Summary: The two part final act of the Legendary Witches series.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell of 1970

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

 **Disclaimer 2: This story may contain spoilers of the Legendary Witches and The Chosen One series. I highly recommend reading the previous installments first!**

* * *

 **Legendary Witches: Final Act**

 **Chapter 1: Farewell of 1970**

* * *

 **April 5th, 1970**

"Do you really have to go?" Yoshika asked. She was visiting Kye, Rei, and Kamiko with her two daughters, Ayame and Akane. Kye had just returned to her house next to the Miyafuji Clinic after talking with Yami and Zen at her

"Yes, Yoshika. We've talked about this before. Rei, Kamiko, and I can't stay here forever. Disregarding that we don't age, Rei needs to formally take her place in the Seven Stars Pantheon and Kamiko needs to take her place as Queen of the Light Kingdom."

"What about you? Why can't you stay?"

"Kye Miyafuji is fifty two years old now. I going to sound superficial saying this, but I don't want to look old. I've been able to slide this long with the excuse that I age much slower due to my great magic power, proper training, and proper diet discipline, but that excuse won't work forever."

"Then I want to come visit you anytime I want."

Kye nodded at Yoshika. "All you have to do is call me."

"I just think something like "I wanna go visit Kye." and poof?"

"Yeah, but I would have just said to contact me telepathically. As my champion, you have that ability."

"Oh, right." Yoshika formed a small orb of rainbow energy at her right index fingertip. "I haven't had much occasion to actually use this power since 1953. Just in training and that second war simulation."

"I'm breaking the rules telling you this... but you'll never need it again."

"You're just telling me the future. No strings attached?"

"Yeah."

"What happens after I die? I know that my ancestors Yusu and Yoshika are on the other side. Will I get to see them?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And now you're being cryptic again."

"I seem to be known for that. Anyway, are you ready to go? The reunion starts in half an hour."

"You'll be late if you stay here much longer," Rei added.

"Come on, let's go," Kamiko said. "I'll race you, Aunt Yoshika."

"I'm your cousin."

"Aunt, uncle, cousin, blah." Kamiko shrugged. "Whatever."

"You'll race 'me'," Akane challenged.

"Okay. SF suits or no?"

"Free flight."

"Can you even get to Britannia in half an hour in free flight?"

"Can 'you'?"

The two stared each other down as they walked back outside and took to the air with a thunderous boom.

Ayame sighed. "Why are they always like that?" She ran outside and took off after them.

"Welp, I better make sure those girls don't do something stupid..." Rei muttered as she followed suit.

"Go on, Yoshika. Stretch your wings. I expect you to go the long way around the planet and beat them there. I'll get your parents there."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I will beat them or I'm not worthy of being your champion, blah blah." Yoshika winked at Kye before running outside and taking to the air.

Kye smiled at the thought and walked outside. She was met by Mio, Ichiro, and Sayaka.

"They sure got excited," Ichiro said.

"Kamiko and Akane are competing again as usual," Kye said.

"Hey!" came the voice of Toshiro Deuce. "Did they seriously just take off without me?"

Kye nodded. "You better get going."

"Gods dammit..." He blasted into the air and chased after the group of girls, rather than Yoshika.

"He didn't chase after Yoshika?" Mio asked.

"Yoshika is flying with her True Zen backing her."

"Oh, yeah. No point in trying to catch her."

"I wish I were still that young," Sayaka said.

"Anyway, is everyone ready?" Kye asked. "I'm just gonna teleport us over there."

"I'm ready," Ichiro said.

"Ready," Sayaka echoed.

Mio nodded. Kye held out her arm and gestured for them to grab ahold. Her body glowed with a rainbow aura that soon engulfed her three companions. Moments later, they vanished.

* * *

The four reappeared on the runway in front of the castle that served as the first base of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in the Second Neuroi War. They were greeted by several witches of varying ages.

The witches of the future world, Universe 1B, were there, specifically the 511th to 516th. The members of the 501st to the 508th were scattered about as well, some inside the castle, some outside visiting with their other worldly descendants.

"Mio, look over there," Kye said while pointing at Perrine, her daughter, and great granddaughter.

"This is weird," Louise III said. "We fought together in two wars, Perrine, so seeing you at a similar age as me isn't that weird, but my grandma Louise is just... how old are you?"

"Twenty three," Louise I replied.

Louise III sighed and smiled before hugging her younger grandmother. "It's nice to see you so young." She began to cry as they hugged. Louise I wasn't sure why her other worldly granddaughter was crying, but she embraced her warmly.

"Tell me what's wrong," said the young grandmother as she pulled her older granddaughter away to look her in the eyes.

"It's not fair. I just got over losing you in my timeline, and here you are... a young woman."

Louise I made a grim face hearing about her own death in the second timeline, but shook it off. "Hey. Don't worry about it. You can always visit me here."

"Me, too?" asked a teenage blonde girl heavily resembling the two.

"Of course... uh, what's your name?"

"Madeleine Clostermann, at your service. I am fifteen years old."

"Hey, Mom, isn't that...?" Louise I began to ask.

"My mother's name," Perrine replied. "Your granddaughter named her daughter after my mother."

"Isn't that nice, Perrine?" Mio said as she walked up to the group of blondes.

Perrine smiled at Mio.

"Do you want to know what else is nice?" Kye asked as she walked over toward Louise I with her body glowing in rainbow energy. Kye placed her hand on the girl's stomach and smiled. "You're pregnant."

"Huh?" Louise I was dumbfounded, but Perrine couldn't be happier.

"Louise, you're going to be a mother!" Perrine cheered.

"Hmm..." Louise III pondered aloud. "Come to think of it, Mom's birthday is mmbbmff..."

Louise I quickly hushed her granddaughter. "I don't want to know yet!"

Everyone laughed together.

"My family is getting bigger," Perrine said.

"Mom?" Louise I said to Perrine. "I... I think I'm ready to meet my father."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I couldn't bring myself to meet him when I turned sixteen, but... that was seven years ago, and I'm gonna be a mother soon."

Perrine smiled, looked at Kye, and nodded.

Kye nodded in return. "He's still there."

"Thank you, Miss Kye," Louise I said with a bow.

Kye nodded at her.

Suddenly, two witches dropped out of the sky. One was Yoshika arriving from her flight from Fuso, and the other was Kye's lifelong partner, Retah, arriving Liberion.

"You beat them, Yoshika," Kye said. "They are about five minutes out."

"Which way did Toshiro go?"

"He followed the girls."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find Lynne."

"She's inside."

"Thanks!" Yoshika waved at everyone and hurried inside.

* * *

Within the next five minutes, the remaining few arrived at the base and everyone shuffled inside. The original Toshiro, his Yoshika, and Aya were waiting for everyone in the large banquet hall that was retrofitted into the castle sometime after 1953 to accommodate large reunions. They needed it, too, with upwards of two hundred attendees, including the various members of the Joint Strike Force from the 501st to the 516th, not including the 509th and 510th, as well as other witches from around the world, and a handful of the Neuri Tribe citizens.

Everyone had a merry time. There were happy reunions between the witches of each timeline and there were sad reunions, where more of the second timeline witches saw their living grandparents who had already lost them in their own timeline, much like the relationship between Louise I and Louise III.

Yoshika's great grandchildren, Yusu, Rika, and Haru, greeted and quickly befriended Akane. Akane was the only one aside the 501st witches that did not have a counterpart in the second timeline. She was challenged to several duels, all of which she won. She even challenged a few of the veterans of the 511th and 516th such as Yusu, Lion, Bell, and Katsu, and came close to winning against them.

She made sure to challenge Kamiko, as usual, but she could not defeat her. The two were closely matched, however, with each having significant mastery of their Light Energy Magic and blade spells. Rei ended up having to step between the two to stop them from getting too serious.

Many more reunion duels were called for, one such between Erica and Bell, another between Trude and Lion, and another between Ayaka and Katsu. Yusu decided against challenging Yoshika, but instead challenged Ayame and then Toshiro Deuce. Yusu did well against Ayame, but Toshiro Deuce reigned supreme in the duels until Yoshika, Toshiro, and Aya joined the fun.

Seeing Yoshika defeat Toshiro Deuce, which she was forced to use her True Zen to do so, Kye joined in and fought her champion while Progenitor Toshiro and Aya dueled.

Each pair had a match for the ages. With Yoshika and Aya possessing complete mastery of their powers, and Kye and Toshiro fighting on an even level, the four went at it for over an hour before finally calling it a draw. They smiled at each other, walked up to the end of the runway and began their tradition of splitting the sea at every reunion.

"Reppuzan!"

Many attendees tried their hand at the sea splitting activity, and some managed to do better than Yoshika and Kye, since they were worn out from their battle. Toshiro ended up having the best score until Doran and company showed up. Doran and Toshiro Deuce went at it hard, discarding blade spells in favor of using magic beam attacks.

Doran had taught his signature technique to both Toshiros at some point since the War Simulation, so the three of them together launched a powerful, fiery beam. "Plasma Cannon!"

Their combined assault evaporated a good bit of the water and threw of large waves on either side that Danielle had to manage to keep them from slamming into the shores in the general vicinity.

* * *

After the sea splitting fun, Kye gathered everyone inside the banquet hall again to make her announcement.

"Over the past several decades, I have met so many great witches and friends alike. We have been through much hardship both apart and together. There was the 1934 battle, the 1937 Fuso Sea Incident, the Second Neuroi War that lasted from 1939 to 1945, the Third Neuroi War that ended in 2012, and the War Simulation in 1953 that was much more dangerous than any war, as well as the Second Neuroi War and Cold War Crisis of our guest Toshiro's universe. Our lives have been filled with war and with peace. I know that I've been a central figure of this world since my name became known in 1937, but I cannot stay. Where there is a hello, there must always be a goodbye. Officially, I have submitted my retirement papers to the Fuso Navy and Allied Forces, and will be leaving Fuso to travel the world with Rei and Kamiko.

"Unofficially, however, the three of us will be leaving this world. As an Elder God, I have many universes to look after and business in other worlds to attend to. Rei and Kamiko will be returning to the Light Kingdom, and I will be 'around'.

"This reunion is the biggest we've ever had. Toshiro, his Yoshika, and Aya, whom we all battled with or against in the War Simulation, are in attendance. The entire Joint Strike Force of the Universe 1A, the first timeline, are in attendance, as well as many more witches that are not, but participated in the War Simulation. The Joint Strike Force of Universe 1B, the second timeline, are in attendance. Many members of the three Neuri Tribes are in attendance. A certain 'chaotic' daughter of Elder God Lord Mavet, one Lady Maia, is in attendance, though she has been trying to blend in so far, successfully I might add. My love, Doran Maya, and his group are in attendance. A handful of my loved ones from the Light Kingdom are in attendance. And last, but not least, the nobles of the Azaran people, who were forced to fight as Neuroi against us in the War Simulation, are in attendance.

"We have so many present here that we can barely accommodate everyone here in this banquet hall. Although Rei, Kamiko, and I are leaving, we will always attend the reunions of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, which all future reunions will take place in the Light Kingdom. As you age, eventually die, and even after, the reunions will continue with those of you that have died possessing immortal living bodies in your next life. That's right. All of you, that have made an impact in these various wars, will be rewarded not only with an afterlife in the After Realm of the Seven Stars, but also with immortal living bodies, upon the end of your mortal lives. Of course, your loved ones that will not receive this reward will all go to the After Realm, as does every living being residing in the Seven Stars and its other universes, where you can live your afterlife with them anytime you wish. Only those of you with immortal bodies will be permitted to leave the After Realm, though, so do remember that!

"Thank you all for attending this reunion. As all future reunions will take in the Light Kingdom, you will find it difficult to travel there without help. Whenever it is time for a reunion, each of you will possess the ability to teleport there, but only on the day before, during, and after the reunion! Of course, those of you in the first and second timelines will still be able to visit each other's timeline whenever you want."

Kye stopped for a moment and gestured to Rei and Kamiko, both whom stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you for having us. Our lives as mortals in this world were wonderful," they said together. "We will miss everyone, but we'll see each other in future reunions."

They stepped back and allowed Kye back to the microphone.

"As they said, thank you for having us. I could not have asked for a more fulfilling mortal life. We will see you again in the next reunion."

And with that, Kye, Rei, Kamiko, and the rest of the Light Kingdom citizens disappeared. Doran and group said their goodbyes and vanished as well, soon followed by the original Toshiro, his Yoshika, and Aya. Group by group, everyone returned to their appropriate world and times.

* * *

 **(A/N) Although I meant to have Legendary Witches Zero finished and the main series of Legendary Witches revised by now, I was unable to do so. Regardless, the story of Atikabubu's The Chosen One has ended, thus it is time to release the ending of Legendary Witches as well. LW Zero will still be completed, and LW 1-3 will still be revised, of course, so don't count those out yet!**

 **Just as a recap, some of the lesser known OCs in my work as well as a few of Atikabubu's OCs that are shown here...**

 **Louise I - Louise H Clostermann I, daughter of Perrine H Clostermann. This one being from the main timeline "Universe 1A".  
Louise III - Louise H Clostermann III, granddaughter of Louise Clostermann I. She is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Yusu - Yoshika "Yusu" Miyafuji, great-granddaughter of Yoshika Miyafuji. She is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Lion - Lionhardt "Lion" Barkhorn, great-grandson of Gertrude Barkhorn. He is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Bell - Isabel "Bell" Hartmann II, great-granddaughter of Erica Hartmann. She is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Katsu - Katsu Kuroe, great-granddaughter of Ayaka Kuroe. She is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Ayame - Ayame Miyafuji, daughter of Yoshika and Toshiro Deuce. She is from the main timeline "Universe 1A".  
Akane - Akane Miyafuji, second daughter of Yoshika and Toshiro Deuce. She is from the main timeline "Universe 1A" and has no second timeline counterpart.  
Rika - Rika Miyafuji, younger sister of Yusu. She is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Haru - Haru Miyafuji, younger brother of Yusu. He is from the second timeline "Universe 1B".  
Maia - Maia the Goddess of Chaos, daughter of Elder God Lord Mavet and Elder God Lady Maeve. She is a minor character in both Legendary Witches and The Chosen One.  
Toshiro Deuce - Basically a clone of Toshiro from Atikabubu's The Chosen One created after Yoshika fell in love with Toshiro.  
Toshiro Edelweiss - The primary character in Atikabubu's The Chosen One.  
Aya Edelweiss - The primary character in Atikabubu's Fate of Lehistan.**

 **If there are any other characters mentioned that you don't recognize, you need only message me to ask! Alternatively, I am working to create pages for all of my original characters on the Fanfic Collective wiki that I am managing together with a group of other fanfiction authors. It should be easy to find on google using "fanfic collective wikia" as the search keywords. HOWEVER, it will take some time to get every character onto the wiki, so many of the minor characters won't appear there for a while.**

 **There will be one more chapter of the Legendary Witches Final Act! I expect to have it out by or on Thursday, New Years Eve if my internet doesn't go out before then.**

* * *

 **If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Final Sky

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains several spoilers of the Legendary Witches and The Chosen One series. I highly recommend reading the previous installments first!**

* * *

 **Legendary Witches: Final Act**

 **Chapter 2: A Final Sky**

* * *

 **Light Kingdom  
April 5th, 2100**

One hundred and thirty years passed since Kye, Rei, and Kamiko left the mortal world. Over those years, all of their mortal friends and loved ones passed on. Just as Kye promised, all of them received immortal bodies upon moving into the next life. Many more War Simulations were held over the years, and many more reunions.

On April 5th, 2100 in Universe 1A, the group gathered once again, this time at The Underground in the Light Realm. Sometime after the festivities died down, Kye was visited by her mentor, complete with the world frozen in its tracks.

"You've done well, Kye," said the Primordial Goddess. "You've made happy a great many people."

Kye shrugged. "I grew attached."

"Is that my pupil speaking or her mortal incarnations?"

"The part of me that is your pupil should say the mortal incarnations are speaking. I feel that emotions cloud my judgment, but make life more enjoyable."

"Do you regret absorbing your mortal incarnations into your being?"

"No."

"Do you still feel attached to the Elder Gods?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could allow two of them to die?"

That sparked Kye's attention. "Elaborate."

"If two of the Elder Gods were ready to die, would you let them fight a battle in which they could die or would you interfere and stop the battle?"

"Emotions make that a difficult question. You already know the answer. Why do you even ask?"

"Because I want you to give the answer. You were my first creation and Jouten my second. I made you to be much greater than the other Elder Gods. There is nothing that has or ever will exist that is great enough to take your and Jouten's place as my second. Your power is capable of effecting the other Elder Gods, despite what they may think, yet you have never once used your power to do so."

"What are you getting at?"

"Mavet and Maeve came to me. I told them that Adam and Livy will be starting a new mortal life. Cutting it all short, the ultimate conclusion is that the four of them will fight as Elder Gods."

"You don't allow Elder Gods to die."

"No, I normally do not. Mavet and Maeve requested to have a battle without that limit. Will you watch or interfere?"

"It's not a hypothetical question. I don't know what I will do."

"In that case, do what you do best."

"Nothing."

The Primordial Goddess nodded at her pupil. "Adam and Livy are planning to begin their new life soon. Regardless of the outcome of the ultimate concluding battle, I will need four Elder God replacements. I want you to pick them."

"I know the proper candidates."

"You chose well." The Primordial Goddess disappeared.

Kye grimaced to herself for a moment as she looked through her nigh omniscient knowledge. _I don't approve of this, but I will not disrespect them. This is their choice, so I will not undermine it._

Kye looked up as she willed the world back into motion. Yoshika was sparring with her ancestors and fellow champions.

Yoshika clashed with her ancestor of the same name just before Yuko Miyafuji dropped a bomb of True Zen energy on both of them.

Neither of them were harmed, but the older Yoshika was somewhat irritated, "Yuko, that wasn't fair."

"Is that right, Yoshi?" Yuko gestured at her. "Bring it."

"It's brought!" Yoshi bolted up toward Yuko.

"Don't forget me!" Yoshika chased after both of them, and the match continued.

"Make me proud, my champions," Kye said softly with a smile.

* * *

"Why?!" screamed a twin tailed girl at Kye and the Primordial Goddess. "My Mom and Dad are gone! Why did you let them die?!"

Maia wailed into Kye's chest.

"Kye! You could have stopped them! Why would Toshiro and Livy do that?!"

"Toshiro and Mavet had their differences, and they couldn't work them out. It doesn't matter how long they would have waited, it would have happened eventually."

The girl looked up at Kye, tears still in her eyes, "But I wasn't ready to be an orphan."

Kye embraced the girl. "That's something you can never be ready for. Maia, you need to understand that your parents were ready to die."

"But..." Maia couldn't finish her sentence. She broke out in tears again.

Aya was standing nearby watching the scene. She felt for Maia, and even cared for her, the two having been friends for a long time. She didn't like that Toshiro and Mavet couldn't work out their differences, but she understood.

"I'm sorry, Maia," Kye said as the girl finally calmed down.

The girl nodded.

"Aya, Kola, Maia, Makai, you are all wondering why you have been summoned here. Aya and Maia, you are the champions of Elder God Lord Adam and Elder God Lord Mavet. The Elder Gods you championed are gone. One is dead, the other has moved on. I was asked by the Primordial Goddess to choose their replacements."

"You mean us?" Aya asked.

"Yes. However, the powers of Celestial Order and Celestial Chaos are no more. When Mavet and Maeve died, their power of Celestial Chaos merged with Adam and Livy's power of Celestial Order, thus creating Celestial Equilibrium. Adam has already _upgraded_ Aya before he left, and Maia will receive the same _upgrade_."

Suddenly, Maia's body was overcome with both the powers of Celestial Chaos and Order, before they merged together within her.

"You can do that?" Aya gasped.

"The power of True Zen is the power of everything. It is the embodiment of omnipotence. I can do _anything_ ," Kye explained. "I can even do this."

Kye's waved her glowing hand in front of her four onlookers, and engulfed each of them in a cloud of rainbow energy. The energy dissipated soon, and the four each had twenty point stars on their eyes.

"I feel... different," Kola mumbled. He clenched his right fist and felt an enormous amount of energy.

"Yeah... no kidding," Aya said.

Makai looked at Kye and asked, "Did you just transform us into Elder Gods? That's the only explanation for this. I shouldn't be able to sense... _everything_. I'm not even sure if that's the right way to describe this."

"I am a Deus Telum now," Kola stated. "This feels weird."

"You four are Elder Gods," Kye confirmed. "Now go be such. If you need guidance, just use your nigh omniscient knowledge. You'll get used to it."

"Alissa, wait!" Aya shouted before Kye teleported away. "How are you able to do this? My Grandpa said that he could fight you singlehandedly now while you are wielding Jouten and have a fair chance of beating you."

"Yeah, he did say that," Kye acknowledged. "He needed to believe that, or he never would have left to begin his penance."

"He also said that it would take him forty two trillion years to restore Livy, but you did transformed four of us into Elder Gods like it was nothing!"

"I'm not only an Elder God. I'm the only pupil of the Primordial Goddess. I'll let you imagine what that entails." She vanished.

"What...?" Aya mumbled. She looked to the Primordial Goddess. "You're playing favorites."

"Perhaps."

"That's not fair," Maia argued.

"Perhaps not, but I am the progenitor of existence and I am omnipotent. I can be childish and play favorites if I want."

"Touché," Aya said.

"Run along now. Go acquaint yourselves to your new positions." She sent the four away to begin their new lives as Elder Gods. **_"Funny joke, Kye, letting them think you can create Elder Gods."_**

 ** _"It's your fault for playing along and transforming them for me,"_** Kye replied. ** _"Besides, I_ can _do that, just not instantly. You could have let Toshiro abuse time to revive Livy to her full glory quicker."_**

 ** _"You can play with time make it appear instantly, as can he, but not doing so is part of his self-inflicted penance."_**

 ** _"Yeah, yeah."_**

* * *

 **(A/N) And thus marks the ending of Legendary Witches and The Chosen One. This is the end of the story, but the prequel of the story, Legendary Witches Zero, is still in progress, and the main installments are still to be revised!**

 **Recapping the characters featured in this chapter...**

 **The Primordial Goddess - The supreme being, the one above all, the omnipotent creator of everything.  
Elder God Lady Kye - The sole pupil of the Primordial Goddess and the most powerful Elder God.  
Elder God Lady Joey - Also known as Jouten, she is the Deus Telum weapon partner of Lady Kye, and possesses equal power.  
Champion Yuko Miyafuji - One of Lady Kye's champions and Yoshika's oldest ancestor.  
Champion Yoshika "Yoshi" Miyafuji - One of Lady Kye's champions and Yoshika's ancestor of roughly 5000 years.  
Champion Yoshika Miyafuji - One of Lady Kye's champions and the main protagonist of Legendary Witches.  
Elder God Lord Adam - The Elder God incarnation of Atikabubu's Toshiro Edelweiss. He has transcended his Elder God bounds and left to live in an Omniverse of his own creation.  
Elder God Lady Livy - Lord Adam's Deus Telum partner.  
Elder God Lord Mavet - Lord Adam's lifelong friend, rival, and enemy. The two fought with everything which resulted in his death.  
Elder God Lady Maeve - Lord Mavet's Deus Telum partner. She died alongside Mavet in the battle.  
Champion Aya Edelweiss - Now Elder God Lady Aya, she has become Lord Adam's replacement as an Elder God.  
Kola Romanov - Now Elder God Lord Kola, he has become Lady Aya's Deus Telum partner.  
Champion Lady Maia, the Goddess of Chaos - Now Elder God Lady Maia, she has become Lord Mavet's replacement as an Elder God.  
Lord Makai - Also known as Cataclysm, the Song of Chaos and now Elder God Lord Makai, he has become Lady Maia's Detus Telum partner.**

* * *

 **Don't forget to check out the Fanfic Collective wikia! It's still under construction, but more information is added on a frequent basis!**

* * *

 **Special note to my readers: Thank you for making the writing of Legendary Witches such an enjoyable experience. Without you readers, it is likely that the story would never have blossomed as far as it has. Please, any fanfiction you read, please give the author feedback. It means so much to us, more than you realize at first. Your words of encouragement and excitement are so wonderful to hear. Thanks for reading, and keep reading more stories!**


End file.
